


Pocket Pussy

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After some interrogations with Miu, Ouma got his hands on a sex toy that's connected to Saihara's ass.((Very old and bad writing, im not deleting it but I wish I would))





	Pocket Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> (Update* this isn't one of my best works it's really fast paced but I'll keep it up and running in this account)
> 
> Really, what kind of shit is Ouma gonna do with a sex toy that connects DIRECTLY into Saihara's ass? 
> 
> There's some dub and non-con I guess!! Hope you'll like what I have in store for y'all!!

"I can't believe you're putting one of my brilliant inventions for a use like this," Iruma said while her back was still turned, her fingers doing magic as she applied the finishing touches onto the device Ouma had requested. 

"Well, we had to put that portal of idea to good use, no?"

"I guess- if it can't get us out of this school then why not connect it to some Detective's ass. KYAHAha," Iruma laughed and did a silent 'there' before handing Ouma the cylinder shaped toy. "You owe me big time for this one," 

"Yeah yeah, got it you walking cumdump, but still- thank you. I'll be sure to pay you back once I've gotten my fun, Nishishi~" Ouma lifted the toy near his face and walked outside of Iruma's lab. It looked like your everyday Onahole, the outside firm but soft and the inside....

Well, probably however Saihara's ass felt. Warm? Soft? Sticky and tight? He'll just have to see for himself, and right at this moment, the Detective was inside his dorm. The supreme leader decided it would be best to proceed with his plan near Saihara, so he walked up to his door and sat down in front of it. Beforehand, of course, making sure nobody was close, he lifted the toy and stared at it again. 

The opening looked like a soft cushion, big enough for an entire hand to go in. Now all he had to do was figure out how to inside would feel like. He raised his index finger and slowly pushed in, feeling a wave of warmth hit him. The sudden touch made the toy twitch, and Ouma snickered at its reaction. 

So if it really were connected, that would mean at this instant, Ouma's finger was inside of Saihara's ass! Oh the mischief he could do with this powerful little toy, but, Ouma took and deep breath and decided to approach this carefully. He's sure Saihara had never taken anything up the ass before, or else it wouldn't be so tight. 

Enough pondering and Ouma pressed his index finger deeper, feeling the walls clench around his finger confusingly, he moved it around and felt all the areas to paint a mental image. 

Ouma also put his head against Saihara's door to see if he made any noise while he moved his fingers inside. To make sure, he added another finger in and listened closely, hoping the door wasn't too airtight for any noise to come through. 

Laughing to himself again, Ouma continued to pump his two fingers nonstop into this sex toy, finding a lump in the back, he pressed against it hard and sudden. 

"UUEEP-" he heard something soft from behind the door and Ouma congratulated himself for he had found Saihara's prostate. He positioned his fingers and hand to make sure it would hit his spot over and over again, he could do it all day. 

Seriously, this is a fantasy come true. A sex toy connected to the very person you despise the most. It's laughable! Ouma was laughing as his fingers kept getting quickly and harder against the toy. He was even surprised to feel his ass self lubricate, not knowing it could do that!

"Saihara you never fail to amaze me," Ouma chuckled and continued his act, adding a third finger in. "You're probably so confused and on the floor begging for this to stop, aren't you," he whispered to himself. 

Ouma cursed himself for feeling his own hard on form in his pants for thinking about a situation like that. He didn't want to use the toy just yet on his own dick, he wanted to see Saihara's face when he did that. He couldn't, but he should, wait. 

He slowly pulled his three fingers out and felt the cool air meet his sticky covered fingers, brining it to his face and sniffing the substance. "Hah, not bad. Could be worse," Ouma teased and shoved them back inside hearing another tiny yell from Saihara's room. 

Perfect, just perfect. He wanted to hear those noises louder and more perfect, begging Ouma for more. This little toy could train him so well, god the ideas were flooding through his mind. 

Ouma stood up, his three fingers still moving inside the toy, making sure to hit his every spot and he turned his entire body towards Saihara's door and using his knuckles to knock on the door. 

"Saihara-kun! I need to talk to you, it's urgent-" Ouma called behind the door and pumped his fingers slowly so Saihara could have a small chance at opening the door. 

"O-Ouma-Kun? Yes I'll-I'll be there in a second," Saihara cried and Ouma snickered to himself again stopping all his movements with the toy. The small click from the opening was head and Ouma could see Saihara's face pop out from the door. 

"What do you n-need? What's so urgent?" Saihara's said and it seemed like he was panting between each word. 

"Oh well- never mind that. You don't seem alright, are you okay?" Ouma brought the toy behind his back and used his other hand to push open the door and brush past Saihara's body as he slid into the Detective's room. "You kind of seem out of breath," 

"I wasn't okay no- the weirdest thing happen and- I don't really wanna talk about it- it's okay now. I-I think," Saihara closed the door behind Ouma and peeked at why he walked inside his room uninvited. 

"Something weird? Do tell, it might be connected to the killing game and I'm dying to know more about it!" Ouma said and made sure to face Saihara the entire time so he would see what's behind his back just yet. 

"Probably not connected to the killing game at all- it just. It was probably my imagination-" 

"What was?" Ouma tempted him further. 

Saihara's nervously looked at Ouma and onto the ground and then his hands. "Uh- well it felt like someone was touching me but without someone being there?" Saihara said and noticed Ouma standing directly in the clearing with one hand behind his back. Paying no mind he shook his head and sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "I sound crazy don't I?"

"What! No that's very interesting information. You felt like you were being groped? Touched? Where!?" 

"Places, Ouma. Places," Saihara sighed and walked over to his bed to sit on it. 

"Places? By all means do you mean," Ouma inserted two fingers in suddenly into the toy and saw Saihara's entire body twitch, his eyes widened and his hands on his mouth. "..this place?" 

"H-How did you-" Saihara tried standing up to stop the supreme leader but he just applied more pressure into his ass, hearing a noise both Ouma and Saihara didn't know he could make. 

"My my~ what a sweet sound!" Ouma added his third finger in and watched Saihara fall twitch on his own bed. "What a nice reaction too!" He pressed against the prostate again. 

"HEEEIEE-" Saihara's high pitches half moan half scream filled the air and Ouma couldn't help but twitch at that. Shaking his head he walked towards the Detective, his hands still being shoved in and out from the toy as he kneeled down to Saihara's crotch level. 

"Don't you think your little buddy here is kinda uncomfy?" Ouma stopped moving his fingers so his hands were free to pull the striped pants down and reveal a BEAUTIFUL set of greyscale boxers. His ass and front stained and dripping. "Wow what a mess you made! I didn't know you were so slutty, Saihara-Kun," Ouma continued to feel the insides of the detectives ass, again, Saihara's entire body jolted with the sudden touch. 

"I-I'm not slutty- you're doing this to me- s-s-stop!" Saihara panted and his ass clenched around Ouma's fingers. 

"Well it looks that way to me, say....what else should I put inside you?" Ouma waved the sex toy in front of Saihara's snot and tear covered face, still red from embarrassment. The Detective breathed heavily through his teeth and shook his head, he didn't want this anymore but Ouma wouldn't back down. 

"Oh my god," Ouma smiled and chuckled to himself. "I just had the BEST idea!!" He grabbed Saihara's boxers and pulled them down fast, the Detectives dick flung up and Ouma grabbed a hold of it with no remorse or shame. "How about you relieve yourself!" Ouma took his fingers out from the sex toy and shoved it onto Saihara's dick. "You're basically fucking yourself now!"

"Ah-Ahnn~ not so sudd-" Saihara cut off as he came into the toy, and also, his own ass. 

"Cumming in your own ass? You don't see that everyday do ya, you should thank me!" Ouma moved the toy up and down, feeling Saihara's cum drip from the toy and seeing it leak out from his ass as well. 

Saihara on the other hand was completely in trance, earlier feeling anonymous fingers enter and fuck him and now his own dick is up his ass. He could feel his own walls clenching his dick, two sensitive parts of him touching and beating to Ouma's pace. 

"Stop- It feels weird please just-" Saihara moaned as he felt his own dick hit the spot that would send shock waves through his entire body. "It's- too much!" 

"Too much? You can't take your own dick up your ass!? Depressingly, really," Ouma faked a sob and crawled onto the bed, his face edging closer to Saihara's own face and he stared at the blurry eyes Saihara had. "I think that's really hot, y'know," Ouma crashed his lips into Saihara's drooled covered mouth. Not holding back he was going all on out with this. His one hand beating Saihara's dick with the toy and the other bringing Saihara's face closer to his and smashing their lips together. Ouma breathed heavily into Saihara and shoved his tongue in, lapping up at whatever noises he was producing. 

"I'm gonna-" Saihara edged and Ouma pulled the toy off of him right when he said that. 

"You're gonna what?" Ouma pulled back from the kiss and stared into Saihara's pleading eyes as he twitched in both places. 

"Y-You stopped, why's you-"

"You wanted me to stop didn't you? I'm just doing what I'm told," Ouma jumped off of Saihara and licked his lips, leaving the Detective by himself on the bed. 

"Y-Yeah," Saihara looked drowsy and breathed heavily while looking into Ouma's eyes. His entire body was hit and screaming for release, he never knew he could feel this way he wanted it to climax he wanted it- Saihara shook his head no, it was the pleasure talking the pleasure took his mind over. 

"Well," Ouma hummed and signaled Saihara to get lay on his back. "Get on your back and I'll see what I can do,"

Saihara stared at Ouma with rejection but sucked in air and felt his own dick twitch again. He didn't like that his ass felt empty nor did he like the thought of it being filled again with that abnormal device Ouma had. But-

Saihara sank onto the bed as his stomach was exposed. Ouma did his signature laugh and walked towards him and unbuttoned that beautiful shirt of his. "So, Shuichi-chan~" hearing Ouma use his name like that made Saihara shudder. "Tell me in exact words, what do you want me to do," 

He couldn't actually tell Ouma. He himself didn't know what he wanted his mind was fuzzy and confused he just wanted "...release. I-I want to cum," Saihara whispered and Ouma sneered. The supreme leader grabbed the two legs of Saihara and pushed them back, feeling Saihara's ass by the flesh instead of using the toy. 

"Do you want me to use this part right here," Ouma pressed his fingers in Saihara's actually ass and the Detective shuddered again. 

"Nnn-" Saihara wanted to say no but it sounded more like a moan, giving the answer Ouma wanted. The supreme leader pulled his own pants and brightly covered boxers down and stroked his own dick right in front of his beloved Saihara. 

"I hope you're prepared because you are never going to feel this kind of pleasure without me," Ouma said in a deep serious tone as he shoved his cock into Saihara's ass, hissing at how he was still so tight and hot. It felt amazing around his dick and oh he wanted to pound him so hard. 

"Ahhh-" Saihara breathed out and flung his head back, his toes curled and drool ran down his neck. "Fuck- this is," Saihara couldn't help himself as he moved his own ass onto Ouma's dick. 

"What's this? Someone's eager for me?" 

"N-No. What're you talking about hnng-"

"You're a really bad liar, cutie. You're moving your ass in such a slutty way on my dick, do you really want it that bad?" Ouma pulled out of Saihara a tiny bit and heard the Detective whine as he continued shake his ass like a bitch. 

Ouma pounded into Saihara with no warning and felt his ass clench so tight in him. 

"YES OH MY G-" Saihara let out and he covered his mouth with his two hands, embarrassed at what he said but felt no regret, only pleasure. Tears of either joy or pain ran down his face, cheeks and hands while muffled moans spread from Saihara. 

"So that's your true colors- god you're so hot," Ouma whispered and pounded into Saihara fast and senseless. 

"Oum- Ouhhh Kokichi~" Saihara's words were sweet like honey and Ouma couldn't help but melt at his name being called. "It's not-- ahnG~ enough. I wanna- cum," Saihara's hands weren't on his face anymore but instead beating his own dick in an attempt to come. 

Ouma snickered with another idea and grabbed the sex toy, slowly shoving it back onto Saihara's dick. "Now there's two dicks inside of you- wow- its really tight," Ouma panted as well as he could feel Saihara's own dick in his ass again. Ouma let go of the toy and kept it on Saihara's dick to make sure he was used to it, but instead Saihara was the one to move the toy, surprising Ouma. 

"Don't move so suddenly I'm also gonna-" Ouma tried his best not to come as he felt Saihara's dick brush against his own. 

Saihara was drowning in pure bliss as he felt his own dick puncture his ass and brushing against Ouma's. "Sho Thick~ ughn," Saihara was lost in his own words he couldn't believe what he was doing to himself but he couldn't stop his hands either. "Kokichi move-move with me," he panted and Ouma obliged and continued to fuck at a counter clockwise pace with Saihara. 

The Detective was the one to find his own sweet spot and pounded his dick against it so hard it made the bed and him shake. "Fuck right there - yes oh my god it feels so good I'm gonna cum from fucking my own ass uHNG YES," Saihara cried and beat his dick until he felt his own hit cum fill inside of him, his entire body still twitching and it seemed like his ass was orgasming as well. Ouma didn't stop fucking him yet either and felt even better when his dick was coated with Saihara's cum and continued to ram the twitching and pulsing ass with Saihara's dick still. 

"Ahhahhhh-" Saihara breathed and Ouma was at his limits too as his pounding became sloppier and finally coming inside him as well. Saihara moaned again as another hot load filled him, and Ouma just collapses on Saihara, feeling his sweaty bare chest. 

"It was so good ahh...ha ha ha," Saihara chuckled and it seemed like he was about to faint since his eyes were almost rolled behind his head and his mouth hanging wide open.

"We can continue this tomorrow if you'd like," 

Saihara continued to laugh with bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got to tell it to ya, this is one of my bests works and I am proud of it. I hope you enjoyed this as well ((hopefully the pace wasn't too fast?)) by anyway. 
> 
> I was thinking maybe ther would be a sequel where Ouma would tease him during one of the class trials? But we'll see what the popular demand is on this!! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
